Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 4 = 2$
Explanation: Add $4$ to both sides: $(7x - 4) + 4 = 2 + 4$ $7x = 6$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{6}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{6}{7}$